the older kings and Queens of old
by lolls4
Summary: Caspian is kidnaped the kings and Queens and eustace return to narnia to save him but they all return to their real age what will caspian and narnia think of them when they are older return of old friends after voage of the dawn treader
1. return to narnia

Return of the older kings & Queens of old

Caspian was walking around the gardens which he would do every night when he couldn't get to sleep the reason he couldn't sleep was because of all the power he had. All he wanted to do was be a great king to his people but he had lots to live up to because of how great the kings and queens of old were. He always wished that he had been able to see the older them he had only ever seen them as children.

Lucy

It's been a month since me and Edmund left Narnia and I can't stop thinking about it I miss the trees ,the people ,sea ,air ,Caspian and most importantly aslan . I can tell that Edmund misses it to but he is trying to be strong for me I wish all my family would treat me like the that I am or was. I refuse to believe that we wont go back if we keep believing everything always ok when aslan is involved and this doesn't feel right . I hope aslan will let us back soon Susan isn't herself I think she is stopping believing and after that peter and maybe even Edmund. Eustace is the only one that will talk about Narnia everyone is so depressed about not being aloud back they don't talk about it. Also I don't know what is happening the telmerines could invade again or Caspian could have been killed ,the white witch could have come back and killed everyone while I am safe here. I miss home so much.

Caspian 

I am on by walk around the castle ground like I do every night but tonight I feel like I am being followed I am sure it's just my imagination but I can't help being worried . Today was so hard the colomens have come to sign a peace treaty and so far there hasn't been any peace. I heard that they have improved since the golden age they are so bad I wouldn't be surprised to find out that the queen susan had tried to kill them and she is called the gentle queen. The only one of them I can stand is the prince David he is so kind and is actually trying to get the treaty finished his brother Henry the crown prince he is horrible ,selfish and big headed did I mention horrible. Over in the distance I can see the sun coming up so I turn round to head into the castle and come face to face with henry and about twenty men in full armour and swords in their hands this should be good not . Just as I am pulling my sword out I feel something hard hit the back of my head and everything goes black.

peter 

I cant stop thinking of Narnia a week ago I got a letter from Edmund and lucy saying they had been to Narnia and weren't aloud back so now me and susan are on are way to see them because it will be really hard for them and we want to help. I have this odd feeling like when we go to Narnia I cant help hoping it means we will be going back it could just mean that we are going to hear about Narnia. Now I can see the house so I wake up Susan and we get out of the car and I get tackled to the ground by a brown blur as get up I see the same thing happening to Susan I never thought I would see Edmund run at us to see us . I looked down and saw lucy looking so happy wow I missed her and Edmund so much her and Edmund swapped round so I could hug Edmund. We went in and unpacked after that we talked to Eustace and found out he went to Narnia I was very surprised he was no longer useless Eustace that we all new and hated. We all decided to go for a walk as we passed the mirror in the hall way a gust of wind passed us we all looked round but couldn't find a door or window open . Just then I felt a pinch and a lions roar and we were sucked into the mirror we were going home at last.

Trumkin

The castle is in panic the king has been kidnapped by the colomines the they say will release him if we hand over Narnia to them which is not an option. We have no one to lead us into battle to save him I just hope that this doesn't turn into another telmarine invasion because we just won Narnia back and the kings and queens can't come back into Narnia. So really we have no hope aslan could send Eustace but he wouldn't have a clue what he to do. Now I am walking around the castle garden hoping to find Caspian I know I won't find him but I cant leave the castle in case of attack so I should at least try. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a massive hole opened up in the air and a man with blonde hair came out and landed on top of me. I pushed him off me he got up and started running around like a lunatic shouting "yes I'm in Narnia" he was wearing the weirdest type of clothes I had ever seen and they looked far too small for him "don't you dare attack me only four people have ever beaten me in a sword fight king Caspian ,king Edmund ,high king peter and queen lucy so don't think that you can who are you" I said in a load voice he looked at me funny maybe I should have left out the part about Queen lucy beating me. " I don't want to attack you really lucy beat you I am Eustace cousin of the kings and queens of old" he said . I feel like punching him how dare he pretend to be Eustace cousin on the kings and queens of old the real Eustace is only a boy he is a man. "how dare you Eustace is a boy not a man now I will be arresting you for possible connections to king caspians kidnaping" as soon as those words left my lips I could see a look of horror come to his face obviously he is scared of being arrested. Then he screamed " what I am only fourteen that doesn't make me a man why I am I so tall" then behind him a lion appeared that could only be one person aslan.

Susan 

Ow I landed on to stone floor I wonder where I am as I look up I realize where I am cair parveral in its ruins im in Narnia as I stand up I realize I am taller I run down into the treasure chamber and stand in front of a mirror. I look into the mirror and see a woman in her twenties with blue eyes and long black hair wait its me and I am the same age as when I left Narnia wow this is amazing it never felt right being in the body of an eight-teen year old when really im in my mid-twenties . I get start looking for a dress I chose a deep blue dress with dark purple line around the bottem of the dress I put chain mail on top to protect myself from attacks grab some bow and arrows and leave the treasure chamber. As I was coming up the stairs I could see a faun but that wasn't just any faun it was Mr tumnus.

**Hi I hope you liked the story I will try and get a new one up at least every week if you have any ideas please let me Know**


	2. return of old friends

Older kings and Queens of old 

Chapter 2 

Edmund

Ow I landed onto a hard floor its wet and cold as I looked up I could see exactly where I am the white witches castle. All I can think about is all the pain and suffering that went on here not only for me but for many narnias I can't believe i am in Narnia. Quickly I got to my feet and ran for the exit this place has haunted my dreams for years I now know it like the back of my hand. But something feels really weird everything is higher up I look down at myself I look the same as I did when I left Narnia for the first time .I finally got to the exit and walked out and saw someone I never thought I would see again reepicheep . I couldn't believe it reepicheep back from aslans country and being back in Narnia its to good to be true so I ran over to him shouting" reepicheep" he looked at me like I was a stranger . Then he said "who are you and where are we " how did he not know me well I think I might be back to my real age but he would think I was mad if I asked him.

So I said " this is the white witches castle" trying to avoid talking about who I am.

Then he said "who are you and how do you know me?" he asked again.

Well he isn't going to give up so I should just tell him " I went on the journey to the end of the world with you and I am king Edmund"

He looks very angry "well then king Edmund let me ask you some questions and I might believe you"

This should be easy so I said "ok fire away"

So he asked me the first question " what was the nickname you used to have for your cousin"

"Useless Eustace"

"What did we find in the pool in death Water Island?" said reepicheep

This one is easy couldn't forget it " a lord turned into gold the pool would turn anything into gold"

"one last question what did we battle on dark island and how did it get there?"

Easy again "a sea monser it got there because I thought of it and dark island brings your nightmares to life"

The reepicheep bowed and said " sorry your majesty I needed to check"

I wish he would stop bowing and just call me Edmund.

Lucy

Ow I looked up and recognized where I am Narnia just outside mr tumnus house it has been so long since I last saw him. I miss him so much everything is still the same as when I last saw it bet aslan has something to do with that. In the corner I could see his scarf I went over and grabbed it I will take it with me it I went and got some clothes that I keep here just in case I needed them they actually fit me I think I am the same age as when I left Narnia the first time. Now that I am back to my real age I can fight like I used to and people thought I was a good fighter as a child they will think I am amazing now. Then the door to mr tumnas bedroom opened and out came Mr beaver this keeps getting better and better I ran to him and hugged him he said "lucy where have you been the telmerines have invaded you've been gone for 2 years are you ok where are the others "

This will take some explaining " we went back to are world , its been over 1300 years since the telmarines invaded , the king when we were last here was Caspian he gave Narnia back to the narnians"

the stopped me saying " I know aslan showed me I just thought it was a dream I dreamt that we had to go to the telmirine castle"

I hugged him again I have missed him so much. So we set off to the telmirine castle he kept asking me if I was ok its nice to know he cares but It does get annoying.

Peter

Ow I landed onto a hard stone floor as I looked up I knew where I was aslans how I am so happy to be back in Narnia. But I am worried about the others because we didn't hold hands we were sent to different places they could be lost ,captured or even dead . As I looked round I saw a box with my name engraved into the front I recognized the clothes inside to be the new ones I had gotten just before we left Narnia the first time I put them on because I had nothing else to put on. They fit as I looked down i couId see scars running down my arms from battles in are golden age I must be back to my real age I looked into the shield from the box and my reflection was of me the way I was before I left Narnia the first time. Finally people wont look at me as a child last time I could see the disappointment in the narnians faces when they saw us as children. I could hear someone coming down the hall i pulled out my sword from the box and to my surprise mrs beaver came through the door I did not see that coming. She had a massive smile on her face and ran up to me with tears of joy in her eyes I nearly started crying to Edmund would never let me live it down.

"peter I know what happened aslan showed me I am so happy to see you" said mrs beaver

So I said " we thought you were dead do you know what to do?"

"aslan showed me that we had to go to the telmireine castle " she replied

So we set off to the telimerine castle not knowing what we would need to do.

Susan

Its mr tumnas I ran up to him hugging him with tears of joy running down my face I couldn't believe he is here. Before I could say anything he said " I know whats happened over the last thousand years aslan brought be back because of my early death and more importantly to get you back to the telmirenine castle to help you save Narnia again" it was weird how he knew all my questions before I had chance to ask them.

"Do you know where my siblings are?" I asked nervously

"they are on their way to the castle right now also your cousin Eustace is also at the castle with aslan and your friend with the poor nickname dlf" answered mr tumnus

"dlf is a great nickname lets go to the telemirine castle before I give you a nickname like dff" I while smiling

He had a confused look on his face when he said " what does dff mean?"

"dear furry friend" I replied simply

**Please review!**


	3. getting to the castle finaly

Chapter 3 edmund

We on are way to the telmireine castle and reepichep keeps looking at me with his mouth open saying "wow he's older" repeatedly. He is driving me made and we are only half way there he is so slow I would run but his running is walking speed. I have started carrying him now from where we are now we just have to go down a hill through a village and we will be there so I can find out why I am here and hopefully find my sibling. I am so tired nearly there.

Finally I see the castle gates the guard's open then as soon as they saw reepicep I could see trumkin with a man that seemed familiar but I couldn't remember who he is. Trumkin ran over so did the man "reepichep I thought you went to aslans country " said trupkin and the man

"I did but aslan let me back to help his majesty and who is that next to you "said reepichep

"this is lord Eustace he was made older when he came to Narnia who is next to you?" said trumkin

Eustace that can't be Eustace well he looks like an older Eustace

"Eustace really wow this is king Edmund he was sent back to his real age when he returned to Narnia" replied reepichep

Eustace and reepichep looked really shocked . after a long conversation I learnt that Caspian was kidnapped which is why we are here.

We need to find out where the rest of my family is so we have sent out search parties to look for them I hope they will be found soon. Now we are planning a rescue mission to find Caspian we have spys in their castle so we know he is alive suddenly the door opens and a guard runs in.

"what is it?" I ask

"we think we have found queen Susan but we need you to check your majesty" replied the guard

Without saying anything to the guard I ran out and saw Susan I ran up to her and hugged her we I soon as she saw me she had a big smile on her face.

"They told me about Eustace and that you haven't found Lucy and peter yet "said Susan

As I was about to say something mr tumnas walked out from behind her I was shocked

"but – but your dead" I said

Mr tumnas started laughing and said " aslan brought me back to help you find king Caspian

Then we all went back to boring planning yay! Not

Peter

We have been walking for hours and Mrs beaver is driving me mad she keeps saying "keep your back straight your high king look like it" or "you really need a haircut and while you're at it shave". These are the things I don't miss about Mrs beaver she is worse than Susan with complaining. If I want my hair cut I will get my hair cut we have bigger problems than my hair anyway like walking across a country. Wow I sound like susan suddenly out of nowhere loads of horses nearly run us over. They stop and the riders ask us is we have seen high king peter or Queen Lucy. We are saved .

"yes I am king peter" I reply

They look at each other and say we will take you to the castle and king Edmund will tell us If you are who you say you are. They tell me about everything that has happened and then we stop for water. Across the stream I see Lucy and Mr Beaver and professor kirke and aunt poly but they look younger they see me and run over we hug and all get onto the horses and set off to the castle.


	4. finding caspian

The older kings and Queens of old

We are on are way into the caste gates now I can't believe Caspian has been kidnapped its terrible we are going to rescue him and I will fight I'm not a little girl now so I can fight. I won't be doing archery either I will fight with Edmund and peter using a sword I hate that women are treated differently I will prove that I am as good as my brothers. In the distance I can see trumkin, Susan ,Edmund ,reepisheep,a man I don't know but seems familiar and mr tumnas I can't believe he is here it's amazing. As soon as we get there I hug them all and find an older Eustace which shocked me lots and we went into a meeting room,

"Say we attack the castle to get Caspian" said peter

"No we would be killing servants as well then" said Susan

"We can't do that peter it would kill to many innocent people" said Edmund

"Well we could sneak me, peter, Susan, Eustace, Polly and the professor into the castle and have the army hidden in the forest and signal them if something goes wrong" I suggested

"we could send the army in and tell them not to kill people that don't fight" said Edmund

This isn't going anywhere "let's take a vote raise your hand for peter" asked the professor two people raised their hands "for Lucy" ten people raised their hand I won with ten votes ,peter with two votes and Edmund with eight votes so we put final touches to the plan put are armour on and are weapons and set off for the colomen castle. Susan had her bow and arrows, Polly had a bow and arrows and some daggers, the boys all had swords and a dagger and I have a two swords and my dagger. We were all in teams to search the castle me and Edmund, Susan and peter and Polly, the professor and Eustace.

Caspian

I have been here for a week now and still no one has come to save me they keep trying to get information out me but I won't tell them anything. The door to my cell opened and a woman walked in followed by a man "are you king Caspian?" asked the woman.

"Yes who are you?" I asked

"Polly and diggory we are here to rescue you"

I remember a old Narnian story about a Polly and digory they fit the description they just seem a bit older "are you Polly and digory from the dawn of time?" I asked

"yes its nice people still remember us" replied digory with a smile

They cut off the ropes holding me and we ran through the door there was a man standing there with blood running down his arm from a cut "Caspian it's me Eustace I grew when I came into Narnia" said the man. Really it does look like Eustace wow aslan brought polly, digory and Eustace I must be really important. We started running out of the castle fighting guard trying to stop us when we got to the main courtyard there was fighting going on six guards and three people fighting and one woman stood with her bow and arrows trying to help. When they saw us we all ran out into the forest when we got in I could see the narnian army we set off back to Narnia we got to Narnia midday and I went to talk to the council. As I got in there I could see Polly ,diggory ,Eustace and the other people that saved me one man had blond hair with broad shoulders the next man had dark brown hair slightly smaller than the other and younger next was a woman with long dark brown hair she is pretty and next to her the youngest of the four has light brown hair and is very beautiful and she looks my age yay.

"hello I am king caspian thank you for saving me who are you?" I asked

"well we have already met we meet when we looked younger but now we are our real age"

I don't understand that at all "yes but who are you?" I asked again

"high king peter the magnificent, king Edmund the just ,Queen Susan the gentle and Queen Lucy the valiant"said peter

"your majesty they are telling the truth" said trumkin

**Please review!**


	5. who will stay in narnia

The older kings and queens of old 

Susan

Caspian looks shocked he has his mouth open in the shape of a perfect O in a very un kingly fashion its very funny I can see Lucy trying not to laugh and Edmund being hit over the head by peter but it only makes him laugh more.

"It's great to see you again will you be staying long" said Caspian

"Well we don't know how long we will be staying" replied Lucy

Then aslan walked in everyone got onto their knees

"rise, Edmund ,Susan, peter ,Lucy and Eustace it will be your choice to stay in Narnia you can go back to your world or go to my country but you can't talk to anyone about this it is you decision I will be back for your answer tomorrow" said aslan in a majestic voice he then left.

I walked to my room to make my decision in Narnia I am queen and in England I have my family its so hard aslan always made these decisions for us. "Listen to your heart Susan" said aslan in my head from that moment I knew my decision.

Caspian

All of Narnia was stood outside the castle where the pensives left Narnia for the second time I think they are all going to stay and Narnia can have a golden age again.

Then the pensives,,digory and aslan walked up "you have made your deisions tell your people where you will spend the rest of your life" said aslan

First was peter "I will be going to aslans country" all of Narnia looked shocked

Second was Edmund "I will be staying in Narnia"

Next was Eustace "I will be staying in Narnia"

Then Polly I will be staying in Narnia"

Then digory" I will be stating in Narnia"

Next was lucy "I will be staying in Narnia because this is my home not England

Last was susan " I will be going back to England I don't belong here" all of the Narnians looks crushed

After a long goodbye peter was sent to aslans country and susan was sent back to her world

Then aslan spoke "Narnia is about to start a new golden age you will ride cair paveral where your kings and queens will be crowned"

A brave narnian spoke "who are the kings and queens?"

"Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, digory, Polly and Eustace and kings and queens will have the same power also there will be no high king" said aslan in a powerful voice so we set out for cair paveral I could see the castle I is magnificent way bigger than my castle. When we got there we were sent to are rooms to sleep. when I woke up I was dragged out of bed and sent down to get my clothes fitted for the coronation and once that was done I had to go see some dwarfs about my new crown I don't see what's wrong with the old one. But since Lucy's and Edmunds went missing at the end of their golden age and Polly, digory and eustace never had one I have to get a new one its stupid.

Now I get time to relax then lucy comes in and says the "king of archland is here for the coronation we all need to go see him then we have to go plan the corrination after that we have to chack that are clothes fit and then go check are crowns and then sleep" this is going to be a long day.

Trumkin 

Today is the coronation day we are all in the throne room waiting for it to stop the music started and the doors opened and they came out. Eustace came out wearing a green top with a gold lion on and gold bottoms with a gold belt on and gold cape. Polly was wearing a light blue dress with a silver cape on digory was wearing a blue top with a silver bottoms and silver cape. Caspian wearing a red top silver and silver cape Edmund was wearing silver top and a light blue bottems. Lucy was wearing a silver dress with a light blue waist and a dark blue cape.

When they got to the thrones aslan started the ceremony" I give you queen Polly the fair" and mr tumnas placed a silver crown of leaves and berry's on her head "king diggory the brave" a silver crown was placed on his head.

"King Eustace the strong" a gold crown with dragons engraved into was placed on his head, "king caspian the seafarer" a gold crown was placed on his head.

" Queen Lucy the valiant" a gold crown of flowers with light blue jewels was placed on her head, "king Edmund the just" a gold crown was placed on his head.

Then we all shouted "long live queen polly ,long live king diggory, long live king Eustace, long live king caspian, long live queen lucy, long live king Edmund.

**Next chapter will be about peter going to aslans country and Susan going to England. I might do some about after the coronation **

**I don't own Narnia**

**Please review!**


	6. caspian and lucy

The older kings and queens of old 

Peter

As I walked through the tree I could see the house where susan would be going and Narnia as I came out I could see lots of narnians staring at me everyone got on their knees . Then edmunds old horse philp came over "hello again your majesty its good to see you I will take you up to cair paveral and you can meet all the kings and queens and you can tell me how you died" said Philip

"well I was sent to Narnia with my siblings ,my cousin Eustace and polly and diggory from the dawn of time and we saved king caspian, and aslan let us chose where we wanted to live so I chose to come here susan went to England lucy, Edmund, Eustace, polly and diggory stayed in Narnia"

"wow you came here would you like to see what they are doing ?" said phillip

"yes how can we do that ?" I asked

"that pool over there you can look into it and it will show who you are thinking about"

"could it show me susan? I asked

"yes" said phillp

So I ran over to the pool and thought of Edmund and lucy and I could see the throne room of cair paveral and lucy, Edmund, Eustace, diggory ,polly and caspian walking towards some thrones. They were all crowned kings and queens they were all having fun after that celebrating .Next ithought of susan she was stood in front of the mirror looking at the celebrations like I just had she looked so happy for them. Then my aunt and uncle came in and the mirror went back to normal then my parents walked in.

Susan

My aunt and uncle just walked in and my parents followed I couldn't get the smile of my face but they looked so sad.

"Susan come with us into the living room "asked my aunt I followed

My parents didn't know what was going on either

"there has been an accident "said my aunt

"what kind of accident" asked my dad

"a train accident Eustace, Edmund, peter and lucy were …. Killed" said my uncle

My mum burst into tears my dad started crying I just said I was being strong but I know their not really dead. The funeral was held a week later after that everyone has started to feel better but I still realy miss them but its good to be home I will see them again in aslans country.

Lucy 

Im so happy I just wish peter and susan were here but they will be having fun and its where they wanted to be so im happy for them. Caspian walked over and asked me to dance so we started to dance "you look beautiful tonight " said Caspian I blushed so bad I think I went as red as the narnian flag.

"so do you … wait no I mean handsome not beautiful" I said stupidly

He laughed "wait you mean I'm not beautiful" In a fake hurt voice

We started laughing

"well thank you for calling me beautiful but I know im not as beautiful as susan" I said sadly

He looked stunned "you're a lot more beautiful than susan your beautiful, brave, courageous, loyal, valiant, a great fighter and the best Queen I have ever seen way better than susan that's why I love you" said caspian

He just said he loved me then he realized what he had said "did I say that out loud"

"about loving me yes " I said

"im sorry I know you don't like me sorry" he stuttered and then he ran out of the throne room I didn't know what to do polly came over.

"are you ok lucy?" she asked kindly

"no caspian said he loved me and I don't know what to do about it" I said

"well how do you feel about that ?" she asked

"well I like him but…"

"no buts if you like him go tell him now" she ordered

"Thanks polly"

I left the throne room and ran to caspians room and knocked on the door caspian opened the door he looked sad "lucy im sorry …" I stopped him and kissed him

He had a massive smile on his face when we broke apart "what was that for?" he asked

"I realized that I like you to" I said we then walked back to the throne room holding hands when we walked In everyone came up to us asking if we were courting Edmund came up and said he was happy for us but If caspian hurt me in anyway he would kill him.

Lillandi came up to us and said she was happy for us and said she and Edmund were courting which was why he was so happy.


	7. planning for battle

The older kings and queens of old

Edmund

I am so happy I am king again I just wish that peter and susan were here but it was their decision so they should be happy. I am courting the most beautiful person In the whole of Narnia lillandi she is kind, caring and more gentle than susan and susan is the gentle queen. I haven't been this happy since the golden age the only thing bothering me is lucy and caspian I am happy for them but she is my little sister. It was peter that usually did all this I just usually follow him I remember peter chasing someone out the castle threatening to kill him just because he held lucys hand. It was so funny!

I cant ask peter or caspian and Eustace would be no help so I really don't know what to do I could ask lillandi but I think I might get a bit distracted and just mess up which will make her hate me. But she did put up with my dancing last night and I did stand on her feet a couple hundred times.

I can see her coming now I stand up and run to her "hello I really need to talk to you" I said

"Ok what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked in a gentle voice

"it's Lucy and Caspian I don't know how I am supposed to act should I hate Caspian because she's my little sister of be happy for them?" I said in a rush

She laughed at me and said "be happy for them their happy you should be to and if he hurts her then go into protective brother mode"

"thanks we have only been courting a day and I don't know what I would do without you" I said

"I don't know what you would do without me either, anyway I have to go as soon as I told your sister and cousin we were courting they ordered me to go have lunch with them" she said

"tell them they cant boss you around like that" I said

She laughed and said "I did they said as king Eustace the strong and queen lucy the valiant that they can boss be around"

"well you don't want to keep them waiting " I said so she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

Eustace

I am now king and I don't have a clue what I am doing Lucy, Edmund and Caspian have experience Polly is kind like a queen should be and diggory is a genius. What am I some person that got turned into a dragon, lucy says I will learn but until then what do I do. All the narnians are going to hate me because I am a rubbish king then lilliandi walked in and sat down opposite me. The door burst open and lucy came running in sat down on the sofa and started screaming " what happened with Edmund?"

"well Edmund asked me to dance and as we were walking to the dance floor trumkin said that we will narnias greatest couple and then Edmund said that would be great and I said so you like me as much as I like you so Edmund asked if I would like to go horse riding with him I agreed and as we were dancing we kissed and then you and Caspian came in and you know the rest" said lillandi

" well this is a side of Edmund I have never seen before" said Lucy

"I will have to tease him about this later" I said with a grin on my face this made lillandi and Lucy laugh.

For the rest of lunch me and Lucy told her embarrassing stories of Edmund, he will probably kill me later but it was so worth it. We all left so I went to my room to relax and an hour later Lucy came running in saying some lords of Calormen had come declaring war we ran to the council room. One of the lords stood and said" calormen declares war on Narnia we will meet on the battle field tomorrow midday"

"why should do that?" questioned Caspian

"if you don't many of your people will die and you will lose your country" replied another lord

"why are you doing this?" questioned polly

"because you attacked our castle" replied another lord

"we attacked your castle to get are king back that you kidnapped and we only killed ten people" I shouted

"we will meet on the on the battle field" said a lord

We all agreed to fight or the castle would be taken over we all went to do are jobs I have to tell the people, Polly and digory will get families into shelters and lucy, Caspian and Edmund will plan the battle. The whole kingdom is panicking I hope I won't have to lead the army but that's up to lucy, caspian and Edmund.

Now we are all having are dinner and will then go over the battle plans and as Edmund, caspian and diggory were eating their meat they collapsed we ran over trying to see what was wrong with them. Lucy ran to get the doctors and a couple of minites later they came running in we stood back so they could work on them. One of the doctors came over and said "they have been poisoned we have treated them"

"will they be able to fight tomorrow" asked lucy

"no your majesty"

So we had to make a new plan after hours of planning it was decided that polly would stay at the castle in case they tried to attack here I would be with the archers and would come down to the battle if needed and lucy would be leading the army.

**Next I will be writing the battle also thank you for all the reviews**

**And I am going to be writing a new story set after the last battle it will be about for children bring back Narnia back to its former glory but they have to defeat Narnia's worst evils the white which, the green lady, shift the monkey and miras. I need names for the charactors so please tell me which names out of the list bellow that you like**

**First character **

**Queen Lillian the courageous (nick name lily) **

**Queen holly the courageous**

**Second character**

**Queen Sophia the fair (nick name sophie)**

**Queen Erin the fair**

**Third character **

**King William the brave(nick name will)**

**King Daniel the brave (nick name dan)**

**Fourth character **

**King Charles the strong(nick name Charlie)**

**King harry the strong**

**Please pick one for each character they all come from are world at the start so any last names would be helpful **


	8. the battle

The older Kings and queens of old 

Lucy

Today I will be leading an army for the first time I am really scared not only about the battle but about Edmund, Caspian and diggory. We are getting ready to go to the battle field, everyone is panicking like me. Once all the horses are ready we set off when we get there we can see their army it is he same size as ours. Seeing the size of their army has helped calm people down but everyone is still nervous . finally it is time to start Eustace signals the archers to shoot and then the armys run at each other.

They are everywhere I fight through the crowds trying to help the narnians I cant tell if we are winning yet. Then a dagger comes flying at me I duck down and turn around and start fighting

"you are queen lucy" he stated

"yes who are you?" I asked

"henry crown prince" he replied

We spent what seemed like hours fighting till I stabbed him by this time most of the calormans had surrendered. So we went round healing people with my cordial but not the people with small injuries.

Edmund

I have been awake for a while now worring about what was happening in the battle lucy could be dead for all I know. Then my door opened and lucy came running In she went over what had happened in the battle. I found out that david will be the king of calorman he will be coming to Narnia after his coronation to sign a treaty.

**I am sorry I haven't reviewed I have had lots of homework this week please help me with the names for the four main charactors **

**The first main character is going to be called Lillian so please help with the other names**

**Second**

**Queen Sophia the fair**

**Queen Erin the fair**

**Third **

**King William the brave**

**King Daniel the brave**

**Fourth**

**King Charles the strong**

**King harry the strong**

**There will be a poll on my profile please vote**


	9. polly and diggry together ?

The older kings and queens of old

Caspian

Lucy has been gone for ages she could be hurt or worse … dead but I shouldn't think about that. The doctors have said I have to stay in bed four a week so I couldn't go to help … well I did try but I have ten guards waiting outside my door so I cant leave. Suddenly the door burst open and lucy came running in with a massive smile on her face

"we won ,we won" she screamed

"what happened?" I asked

"well they didn't stand a chance really we had planned lots better than them, I had a fight with the crown prince I think he underestimated me but I won before that Polly shot the king" she said really fast

Wow she is amazing she lead an army out to battle and won the last time I was in a battle peter was doing most the work. "So David will be king?" I asked hopefully

"yes I meet him he is really nice he said he will come here after him coronation and sign a treaty" she replied with a dazzling smile

"how is everyone?" I asked slightly worried

"Fine Eustace has a few scratches but will be fine and polly is fine just guilty about the killing so I dropped her off at diggorys room before coming here" she answered with a smirk at the end

"you think something's going on between them to don't you" I said also smiling

We just need to find someone for Eustace can't have him being alone

"who doesn't it's only a matter of time before they admit it" she replied

Over the next few weeks me and lucy got closer as did Edmund and lillandi but Polly and diggory were still just friends. Me and lucy have spent most of the last few weeks trying to get them together but it doesn't seem to work it is so annoying. We didn't have to help Eustace he has been spending time with a girl called jill pole who is lucys maid-best friend.

**Jill pole is from the silver chair but I still wanted her in it **

Everything in Narnia is going fine but secretly everyone is taking bets on how long it will be before polly and diggory get together. Me, lucy, Edmund ,lillandi and Eustace all have bets so whoever gets it wrong has to go around the village wearing bright pink that includes hair.

Edmund

Yes! I win! They all have to walk round the village wearing bright pink including the hair they are going to look stupid , I think I could have pulled it off but they cant. Polly and diggory got together at the right moment ha I win. The doors open and out come caspian,lucy,Eustace and lillandi all wearing bright pink this is one of the most funny moments ever.


	10. Lots of pink

Older kings and queens of old

Eustace 

I hate Edmund I have to walk around the village wearing bright pink and if that wasn't bad enough , I get bright hair to match great. But at least I won't be doing it alone, I 'am walking to meet them all and everyone is staring at me … well I can't blame them. NOOOOO! Its Jill what do I do I hide, act like I don't know what she is talking about, run or tell her the truth. NOOOOOOO! She's seen me she walks over

"did you make a bet with Edmund ?" she asks

"how do you know that " I asked puzzled

With a annoyed look on her face she answers "me to im on my way to get my dress and wig"

Wig she used a wig , I dyed my hair I am so stupid why didn't I think about getting a wig . Ha she has to dress like this too.

"well I will meet you at Edmunds room" I said trying to stop myself laughing but failed

"yes I will meet you there bye" as she started to leave

" bye then be pink " I said while laughing

Then she turned round and growled at me and walked off so I left to go to Edmunds room when I got on I was still laughing. I was followed in by lucy, caspian, and lillandi when Edmund saw us he was howling with laughter. I blushed I probably went the same colour as my hair, how embarrassing.

"Eustace you have gone as pink as your hair" said Edmund between his laughter .

Lucy 

Why did I bet with Edmund I look stupid , brothers are a pain but I do love them I miss peter and susan so much I wonder what they would say about me and caspian. Susan would probably be annoyed because they did like each other but she would be happy for me. But peter would probably try and kill caspian then try kill Edmund for letting it happen , the thing about peter is that he is the oldest and most protective he once said that I wasn't aloud to get a boy friend until I was 60, and getting married till I was a 100. I can see Eustace, lillandi and caspian all dressed in pink they look ridiculous caspian still looks good though.

Now I am on my horse in the village everyone is looking at us trying not to laugh I have never been more embarrassed in all my life and that is saying a lot because Edmund does like playing pranks. Once I was at home in England and my mother had some of her friends round and well I don't want to think about it all I will say is that it included a tree some rope and a small dog.

I still have one more hour of going round the village and Edmund is enjoying every minute of it he has been howling with laughter since he first saw us. I hate and love him at the same time weird.

**Thank you to all the people that added this story to their favourites **

**Please review I have started a new story but this story is still my main priority the new story is called saving Narnia.**

**Lolls4**


	11. four come to narnia

Older kings and queens of old

Caspian 

It has been four months since we all had to wear pink and have all gotten over it but Edmund keeps laughing whenever he goes into his room because he got a painting of it made. I am still so happy me and Lucy have been courting for five months and I am planning to ask Lucy to marry me, the ring is finished. But first I am going to ask Edmund since Lucy's father isn't here I am so nervous about asking him he might say he never wants me and Lucy to be together. Really its probably a good thing that Lucy' dad isn't here because then I don't think I would ever build up the courage to ask. Peter would probably kill me well that is if I get lucky he would probably kill me slowly and painfully.

I am on my way to council to do all my work and then I am going to ask Edmund for permission to marry Lucy. I open the doors and walk in and take my seat next to Lucy. I keep looking at the clock and it keeps getting closer to the end of the meeting I am starting to shake.

"Caspian are you ok?" whispered Lucy worryingly

"fine thanks" I asked trying to stop the nerves showing

She opened her mouth to argue but then what looked like a portal opened and four figures come falling through.

Susan

It has been about a year since I left Narnia and I miss my siblings very much, mum and dad still haven't gotten over their deaths. But I can't tell them the truth or they would send me off to a mental hospital. The have gotten very protective of me now and won't let me out of their sight which is why I am sat at home in the middle of the summer doing nothing. I don't think my life has ever been this boring I haven't seen my friends in over a year all I have done is sit at home doing nothing.

My parents don't go out now only for work so I can't do anything with them I am starting to wish I had stayed in Narnia but I don't know what mum and dad would do without me. I wish something interesting would happen but it never does. Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the room and a figure came flying out of it and landed on the floor. They looked up oh my god its …

**Cliff hanger who do you think it will be please send who you will think it will be by sending a review **

**Please review **


	12. family reunion

Older kings and queens of old

Susan

Oh my god its … peter he looked up at me shocked , mum and dad jumped out of their seats looking at him they hadn't seen his face yet. Peter turned round to face them mum screamed and dad froze

"Peter – peter is that you?" stuttered mum

"Yes mum it's me" replied peter

"But your … dead" said father

"it's a long story you probably won't believe us" I spoke up

Mum and dad looked at me "how would you know susan?" asked mum

"Well let me explain me tell you the story" I replied

" ok" said dad

"This story starts when we were evacuated to the professors we were all really bored so lucy suggested we play hide and seek and lucy went to hide. She found a room with nothing but a wardrobe in she walked over to the wardrobe and steped in. she kept walking back towards the back of the wardrobe but she never found it she turned round to find a wood with trees and covered in snow" I started

" this is impossible and what does it have to do with peter being alive" questioned dad

"everything anyway back to the story she walked into the woods and saw a lamp post then out from the trees came a faun. Both lucy and the faun were scared the faun droped everything he was carrying and hid behind the lamppost. The faun came out from behind the lamppost and took lucy to his house for tea then the faun started crying because he was guilty because he was going to kidnap lucy he helped her back to the lamp post and she came back to this would. She came out and told us but the only wood we found was the back of the wardrobe. A few days later at night she went to Narnia again but this time Edmund followed her . Edmund found the white witch the fake queen of Narnia who was try to find humans to kill to stop a prophecy from coming to she put him under her spell he was to bring us to her. He left Narnia with lucy but lied about going there. Then a few days later we hid from the house keeper in the wardrobe and me and susan went to. We went to mr tumnas the faun to find it destroyed because he had been captured by the witch. We found some beavers and talked to them while we were doing that Edmund went to find the witch-" but peter was cut off by dad "what is that behind you .

We looked behind us to see the portal had once again opened and was coming to wards us we were sucked in.

Edmund

out of the portal came peter ,susan, mum and dad lucy ran up to them she hugged peter and Susan,mum and dad didn't recognize me and lucy because of us being adults. I ran to peter and susan and hugged them but left mum and dad because they didn't know who we are "council is over we will finish tomorrow everyone please leave but all royalty, mr tumnas, trumkin ,reepisheep and the beavers may stay" I imformed the council.

"lets all take a seat and we can explain all of this but I should imform you it is a long story" said lucy

"before you start this story I want to know where I am why he has funny legs and horns" said mum pointing at mr tumnus "why there are two beavers and a rat in here" "I am a mouse not a rat and also a member of the court so treat me with some respect" said reepisheep

" why my son who should be dead is alive and who you you six are" screamed mum while pointing at me ,lucy, caspian , Eustace, diggory and polly

" I would like to know who you are to?" replied caspian

" this isn't going to easy for you to believe but I promise it is true you are in Narnia this is king diggory the brave, queen polly the fair , king caspian the seafarer , queen lucy the valiant and king Edmund the just I am king Eustace thee strong " said Eustace while pointing to the appropriate person

" but we are also known as polly plummer , caspian X , Eustace scrub ,lucy pevensie and Edmund pevensie and I am diggory kirke" said diggory

" how dare you say they are children are children were kill in a terrible accident" said dad

I finally decided that it was time to step in " mum dad look at peter he is alive we may be older but that is magic"

Mum was about to say something when the doors glided open and aslan walked is with the wind blowing his mane which was weird considering we were in side with no windows open. He walked over to mum and dad and blew on their faces they had looks of shock on their faces.

"I have shown them everything since you first came to Narnia and your coronation

**Please review**


	13. meeting the family

Older kings and queens of old

Caspian

"Aslan why are you here?" I asked while bowing

"That will all be answered in time son of Adam please sit down this could take a while" everyone sat " this is lord frank and lady Helen parents of peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy" said aslant in a magnificent voice

Wow parents this is a lot to take in I mean peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy look so royal but they don't they look so normal. But it must be hard for them to take in, finding out that three of your children and nephew that you thought were dead are actually alive and that they are kings and queens and just to add to all of that your In another world. Maybe they are stronger than I thought.

"So these are Lucy and Edmund?" asked Helen nervously

"Yes," answered aslan

Helen and frank ran up to them and hugged them while crying

"Why are they here?" asked Lucy in an angel like voice

"they are here to be asked an two questions one by me and one by caspian but don't ask caspian what it is he will ask when he thinks the time is right" answered aslan

Nooooo ! now I have to ask all of them I am DOOMED Helen wont like me -frank wont want me to marry his daughter -then he will tell Edmund,peter and susan-then Edmund will chase me out the castle- susan will shoot me – then peter will stab me so I will be DEAD. But they could say yes and then lucy could say no I'm DOOMED!

"I have to go to and help some other countries but I will be back I one month " said aslan

Lucy and susan ran to hug him then he walked out of the doors with his mane flying behind him.

"we need to imform the people of peter and susans return and introduce them to mum and dad" said Edmund

"I will get them to come to the tree where you first left Narnia so you can spend time with your family" I said

" I will come to" said diggory

"as will I so you can spend some time together" said polly kindly

"me ,reepisheep , mr tumnas and the beavers will go as well" said trumkin

Eustace started to stand but was pulled down by mr pevensie " you are part of this family to Eustace" said mr pevensie

Eustace had the biggest smile on his face you could see how important to him that was.

Edmund 

"that caspian seems nice susan I think you to could be happy" said mum lucys face turned from happy to jealous in seconds.

"well susan and caspian did have feelings for each other on our second visit to Narnia and I would be willing to let them be together" said peter

This is going to get ugly I can tell lucy looks ready to kill it takes a lot to get lucy angry and when she is you don't want to be in the same country as her. Once I pulled this prank on her it was so funny it included a tree some rope and a small dog anyway and it took mum ,peter and susan to restrain her and she was only nine then.

"thanks peter me and caspian will be together for ever" said susan

Oh my god she did not just say that isn't it bad enough that my sisters both like a boy but it has to be the same one , I feel like im in some bad romance book. What do I do …. Change the subject.

"nice weather isn't it" I said

"yes I suppose it is" said peter arkwardly

Weather couldn't I think of anything better than that

"I HAVE A GIRL FRIEND" I shouted out sounding crazed

"really whats her name " asked dad

"lillandi" I replied

"that a odd name pretty but odd"

"yes let me get the guards to find her" I relied

I ran to the guards and asked them to get her

"so tell us about lillandi" said mum

"well she is kind ,beautiful and she is a star"

"star what other species are there in Narnia" asked dad shocked

"well there are humans ,talking animals, driads, nyraids ,stars ,fauns ,dwarfs and centaurs" I replied

Dad had his mouth hanging open which made him look a bit like a fish.

We continued talking about Narnia until the door opened and in walked lillandi looking beautiful.

"Edmund the guard told me you wanted me is everything all right?" questioned lillandi

"yes everything is fine I would like you to meet my brother peter and sister susan and my parents Helen and frank" I replied while pointing to them

lillandi bowed to them "it is a pleasure to meet you your magesties and you mr and mrs pevensive"

"please don't bow to us I think you will be queen soon any way" said peter

I went tomato as did lillandi

"your majesty we would have to be married" said lillandi

"I think that he will ask soon" relied peter while trying not to laugh

I went more red!

"peter stop teasing your brother" said dad

"please call us by are names" said susan

"ok your ma- susan" corrected susan

the door opened and polly walked in the people will be here in half an hour you should get them some clothes.

"dad and peter come with me mum and susan go with lucy" I said

we all left the room I brought peter and dad to my room ,we walked in with dad looking around in shock.

"this is bigger than the living room and kitchen combined" said dad

"yes I love it the bathroom is through there" pointing to the bathroom "my office through there" pointing to the office "and the balcony over there

"wow" said dad to shocked to say any more

I went over to the wardrobe and got some of peters clothes that I had kept and some clothes for me and dad.

"here you go peter these are yours you can get changed in your room you should know where it is since this is cair paravel" I said

"thanks Edmund" and he left

"well dad you will have to borrow some of my clothes for now but we will get you some of your own tomorrow you can get changed in the bathroom go" I said

I quickly got changed into some smarter clothes and waited for dad he came out and we were running late so we got peter and ran.

Lucy

I got mum and susan dressed and we walked to the tree and waited. Then last minute Edmund, peter and dad showed up .

"nice of you to show up" I said to Edmund

"don't blame me it was peter doing his hair" said Edmund

"shut up its about to start" said susan angrily

Caspian started speaking "hello I would like to let you know that this is a good thing so nothing bad has happened" all of the narnians smiled at this" I would like to introduce frank and Helen pevensive the parents of king Edmund and queen lucy".

Mum and dad walked out nervously and looked at the narnians and turned a pale green . I decided to save them before they fainted. " and the return of my siblings high king peter the magnificent and queen Susan the gentle" I said Susan's with a angrey tone but who can blame me she is after Caspian! How am I supposed to tell her hi susan me and Caspian are courting so back off or susan Caspian likes me more than you. NO if I told her that I would become a moving target and being shot by your own sister is sad. Anyway the narnians screamed susan and peters names with big smiles on their faces it was an hour before we went back into the castle to relax.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been at my grandparents for a week and their internet is rubbish but this was a long chapter so I hope it made up for it. I hope you liked the chapter I will start the next chapter as soon as possible. I thought you would like to know that the next chapter is going to include tears, proposals, romance ,fighting , peter with a small tree and lots and lots of drama!**

**If anyone works out what peter uses the small tree for send it to me as a review and I will mention you in my next chapter.**

**Please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note **

**Hi I am so sorry for not updating I have had lots of stuff to do and still have. I have two other story's that I am working on so I don't have enough time to do them all so I have decided to stop writing this. **

_**BUT **_**this story is up for adoption so if you want to carry on this story pm me and I will decide who gets the story.**

**I am so sorry!**


	15. authors note

**Author note **

**Lady Firewing will be continuing this story. **


End file.
